


Kidnapping

by damienyukii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Eren Jeager's father runs a private clinic in their house, where they live.Eren Jeager has a sick kink.He kidnaps his dad's patients and keeps them in a secret place where he uploads photographs from them to facebook.But one day Eren Jeager gets to know Levi Ackerman who seems to be DIFFERENT since the first shight.Reading level: 💎>> Work in progress <<Shingeki no kyojin|| attack on titan
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Eren? What are you staring at?" But Mikasa couldn't understand this. "We are late for school and it's not quite polite to spy on my dad's patients!"   
The old, Dr. Jaeger had a very special client.  
"It's nothing, I got scared that he might be dead because I saw an angel but then I figured out that he's the angel himself and he's just sleeping very thightly."  
"Yeah. Nah come Eren!"  
"Pst, keep your voice down you might wake him up!"  
"No way. Angels can't be waked up just like that, right?"  
"Thanks Mikasa. This was nasty."  
"Anyways, it's just line of sunlight on his face, nothing special. Come on Eren!"  
"Alright, ok. But wait!" Eren shouted.  
"For what?" Huffed the sister.  
Eren started to search in his pocket  
Click. Mikasa was very unpatient by the time the well-known sound was heard.  
"I'm going to delete that picture from your phone!" She gounted out while leaving the house.  
"It's too late. Everybody will see this in the group." Eren smiled. "His current patient is the most special out of all."  
"Still, you shouldn't kidnap him as well, Eren..."  
"I won't, I can't, He already got me!"  
He slid back his phone into his pocket... 


	2. 2.

"I've lied Mikasa! The others want more of him!" "You're not a better person than me either!" Eren continued suggesting the frowning look he was about to get from his sister.  
  
Meanwhile Eren Jeager stared at the numbed man's face. This place was always dark. So that it couldn't be recognizable. Eren only shared his toys. All of them was used and already broken.  
Eren was sure that he fixed them with his care.  
"At least I'm not the one who helds men hostage in his basement."  
"Oh..." Reacted Eren.

The camera made a buzzing sound as it focused. The sleeping one's face was anguished he clearly could felt that something was stopping him from waking up.  
"I'm more famous than Slenderman himself!" Eren laughed.  
"It's rather distresting" Mikasa wanted to touch him but he roughly tossed the girl's hand away with his shoulder.  
"You are going out with Jean just because you imagine me to his place while you two are having sex!"  
"Your words are really hurtful." The girl muttered but yet she still didn't leave the boy alone. It was always freezing downstairs but Eren was never cold.  
"His face is slightly shaking." Gleamed the young one's voice. "You can see the strain, the strong want in every single ruckle of his. He knows he's in trouble!" He watched his hostage through the nocto-visioner.  
A maniac speaks this way. A psychopath.

Eren always used the web at untrackable places. And he spent all of his pocket money on disposable mobiles.  
"I'm bored. And we have homework to do!" Mikasa wanted to say.  
Eren slightly moved hsi camera to the side so that he could lean closer to Levi's face.  
"He is warm." Eren smiled with his lips on the other man's lips.  
"But you are going to get cold." Said Mikasa.  
"I'll spend more time next to him." Eren kept on kissing him.  
"I'm going to be jelous."She opened the metal door. "You shouldn't do this..."  
"Why? Will you kill him like you did with the other ones?" Eren hung his Canon photographer to his neck. With it's lens open. "Close the door on your way out. I don't want mom and dad to hear this!"  
His lips melted together with the other one's. He made sure that the camera could see both of their faces.  
"Eren..." The boy breathed cold air into the other's throath which was heated from temperature. "Eren..."  
"Fine! I'll leave!" He came across. "I'm done with him for today."

Click. Click.


End file.
